Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Cinderella as the next Cinderella, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go. However, she has been wavering towards the Rebel side ever since she fell in love with Hunter Huntsman, who won't be part of her future if she follows her destiny. Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics: shoes, nature, and Hunter Huntsman. She holds a job at The Glass Slipper both to indulge her obsession and to enforce the humble, hard-working attitude her mother instilled in her. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She has a unique ability to communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. She shares this interest with Hunter, whom she dates despite not being allowed to, to the mixed feelings of the other students. Ashlynn also likes to be punctual, since if she arrives late her dress transforms into rags. Appearance Ashlynn has long strawberry blonde hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has green eyes, peach skin, and natural pink lips. Her theme colors are turquoise and coral pink. Ashlynn enjoys combining floral color or patterns to her outfit, as this shows that she's a nature enthusiast. Interests While Ashlynn seems like an archetypal princess at first glance, she's actually a fairly hard-working girl with nature-loving interests that many seem to scoff at. She considers it her responsibility to care for the world around her, likely thanks in part to her magical ability to talk to animals, plants, and other fairy tale creatures that inhabit the forests of the Fairy Tale world. Ashlynn spends much of her free time with Hunter in the Enchanted Forest, either just relaxing romantically or caring for the plants and woodland creatures. Ashlynn also has a notable obsession with shoes, working at the Glass Slipper to indulge her love for footwear. Relationships Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella and her husband, a king. Her story reveals that she has at least one aunt whom she calls Auntie Step, likely one of the evil step-librarians. In "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", it is revealed she has two evil step-sisters as well. Friends Ashlynn is easy-going and considerate, resulting in her having many friends and acquaintances both human and animal. Nonetheless, she only considers herself to have a deep connection with Hunter, the first person to truly share her interests in the outdoors. Romance Ashlynn is dating Hunter Huntsman, despite knowing that this is not approved of and that they may be endangering their stories. They once dated secretly, but after Duchess Swan found out, they revealed themselves to the school. Ashlynn broke up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing, but eventually decided that he was more important than her status as a Royal. On Yen Sid's Team Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Ever After High Character Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Related to Good Category:Daughter Category:Royalty Category:Trainee Category:Student Category:Female Category:Sibling Category:Sister